Jacob and Savannah Custom Crossover
by Darkwolfslayer5678
Summary: Custom cross over fanfiction for people who look good together
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm afternoon, Jacob and his girlfriend Savannah were walking in their neighborhood, and talking about their future together, and what their parents would think when they introduced each other

"So, Savannah, when do you think i should meet your parents?" Savannah turned then smiled at Jacob and got closer to him

"Well, i think you should meet them as soon as possible, it would be good for you to meet before we turn eighteen" Jacob laughed a little then grabbed her hand

"Ok, whenever you want, just tell me when, I'm ready" Savannah hugged him and they walked for a while, then it turned dark, so they decided to head back to their houses, but Jacob had other things in mind

"What do you think the chance of you getting pregnant would be, at your age?" Savannah looked at him odd then thought

"I donno, not very high, I'm on the pill already, and I would make him or you, use a condom" Jacob was surprised at her sudden answer then thought of things to do to her, which made him hard at the thought

After a while, Savannah had a brilliant idea

"Jacob, you could sleep over, and meet my parents, they wouldnt think anything bad of you if you acted normal, sweet, gentle, kind, and happy" Jacob felt cold, he didnt want to meet their parents at a sleep over, he wanted to meet them at a dinner, that he made or he helped make

"Um, o-ok when should we plan it?" Savannah smiled then pulled her phone out and called someone

"Hey mommy..hey..yea i was wondering if a friend of mine could sleep over...hes my best friend, I've known him for two years...REALLY!?...THANK YOU MOM" Savannah hung up then hugged Jacob and smiled

"She said yes! Call your parents and ask them if you can stay" Jacob felt nervous, he was a young teenage boy, he had hormones floating around everywhere, he might not be able to control himself

"O-ok, one sec" Jacob pulled his phone out and thought long before calling his father

"Hey dad...yea I'm good, you?...thanks, um so my friend, she really wants me to sleep over and i was wondering if i could?...oh ok, thanks, bye dad...love you to" Jacob hung up, then smiled at her and nodded his head

"YES, lets go and get your stuff" Jacob walked home with Savannah, and when they got to his home, she waited at the drive way bottom, after a few seconds, Jacob came back with black duffle bag

"Alright, lets go" They walked to Savannah's house and arrived at almost nine, but eight forty five

"Ok, so my mom knows your a guy, but my dad might not, so lets show them your really nice, just act normal, nothing more, and nothing less" Jacob smiled then nodded, they walked in and her mother was on the couch watching tv, while her father was in the kitchen getting plates out and putting food on it, Jacob loved the smell it was delicious, and Savannah sniffed the air then pulled Jacob over to her mother

"Hey mom, this is my boyfriend Jacob, hes the one sleeping over" Savannah's mother opened her mouth a little then closed it and smiled

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Mary, but call me whatever you like" Jacob saw her extend her hand, he turned it and kissed the back

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mary, I'm Jacob Smith" (I dont use full names for identity reasons) She took her hand back and smiled even wider, she loved Jacob already, he was much taller then both of them, and maybe even taller than her father

"Ok, lets introduce you to my dad" Savannah pulled Jacob over to the kitchen and a rather muscular but kind looking man turned and smiled

"Hello, you must be Savannah's friend" The man stuck his hand out and Jacob shook it, both of them with strong grips

"Good shake son, Edward, nice to meet you" Jacob let go then introduced himself

"Jacob Smith, nice to meet you to sir" Savannah saw her father smile then he turned back to what he was doing

"Daddy, he's also my boyfriend, so is it ok?" He stopped what he was doing and he smiled at them, then nodded his head

"Thanks dad!" Savannah hugged him, then led Jacob up to her room

"Ok, you can sleep here, just get what you need from my closet" Savannah pulled her closet door open, ad revealed blankets and three pillows, Jacob smiled then as they finished making his bed, her father called them down for dinner

"Lets go, and just eat, dont make my parents feel nervous" She grabbed his hand and walked him over to the door

"Ok, but do i answer questions, from a boyfriend perspective?" Savannah nodded then they walked down to the table

"I hope you like fried catfish Jacob, its what i made, and if you like potatoes, even better" Jacob loved potatoes and loved fish, he was Irish and humble, so he would eat anything

"I love fish, and potatoes are good for anything, thank you" Edward smiled at him, then set the plates on the table, they all sat and Mary said

"Well lets eat, dont want it getting cold now do we?" They began eating then Edward asked Jacob a question

"So, Jacob do you play any sports?" Jacob nodded then swallowed the food in his mouth

"I box, and have been for a while" Edwards smile grew and he then winked at Savannah

"I box myself, its a thing i do to pass the time, just on a bag as you would think" Jacob smiled and they all finished their food

"Ok, well if you guys need anything, just go to the fridge" Jacob insisted on taking the plates into the kitchen and washing them, he did so, and Savannah watched as he rolled up his sleeves and revealed his toned forearms

After Jacob was done washing the dishes, he dried his hands then walked with Savannah to her room again

"Ok, so we can stay up as long as we'd like, it is still summer, and we have like another month and a half to go" Jacob laughed then went over to his makeshift bed

"And what should we do for hours on end?" Savannah thought then pointed to a tv, and console, she had an xbox one and many games for it, Jacob and her loved to play games together

"Ok, that works" Savannah got up then walked over to the tv and turned it on, she handed Jacob a black controller and put in Call of duty three

"So zombies, or online?" Jacob and her both agreed on playing zombie mode and they played for hours, gathering more and more items for Savannahs account, then she got tired and sat in Jacobs lap to rest against his chest

"Oh, um, you tired or somthing?" Savannah shook her head and fidgeted, moving on him getting comfortable, but after a few more rounds, she felt something poking her butt, it started to thunder as she felt it

"Jacob, your kinds poking me" Jacobs face turned red then he apologized, and readjusted his pants

"Better, so can you buy that door thingy?" Jacob followed her to a door in the game and unlocked it, she moved more and felt him again

"Ahem, Jacob, i can still feel you" Jacob once again apologized and as he was adjusting his pants he accidently put his hand down on the controller and he fell back, Savannah landed on his chest, and sat up, on his waist

"SORRY, i slipped!" Jacob sat back up and Savannah smiled

"It's late, we should probably go to bed, i think your getting a little distracted" They played until they both died, then Savannah checked the time, it was twelve twenty six

"Oh, its not that late, but it is getting sort of bo-" Savannah heard a thunder strike and it sounded like a gunshot, she hugged onto Jacobs chest and buried her head in it

"Your fine Savannah, its just thunder, it cant hurt you in here" Savannah looked up into his brown eyes, and rubbed her head on his neck, then got off of him and crawled onto her bed

"Goodnight Jacob" Jacob smiled and got on his bed

"Goodnight Savannah" They both listened to the rain, then after a series of cracks, Savannah felt nervous, so she got up and walked over to Jacob, then laid next to him

"Oh, you ok?" Savannah nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her face on his

"The thunder is scary, i need my big boyfriend to help me" Jacob laughed a little then wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her next to him, and pulled the covers over them, leaving Jacobs shoulders out, he started to feel cold, but he didnt want to cover Savannahs head, so he moved down and felt her leg lift onto his

"S-Savannah, um i think your leg is sorta on mi-" Savannah kissed Jacob, the turned him onto his back

"I know, and i dont really care, I've wanted to screw you since i met you, and i knew what you were asking me those questions for, so i know what you want" Savannah then mounted Jacob and pinned his shoulders down

"Savannah you know my shoulder is brui-" Savannah pushed down to make sure he didnt move, he winced at her then felt her lips on his, she forced her tongue in his mouth, then he slowly got used to kissing her and the pain

"Mmm, you taste good, how do you feel" Savannah lifted Jacobs shirt above his head then pulled it off, she saw his muscle then took her shirt off, and revealed her bra

"So, how do i look?" Jacob blushed then nodded his head

"Good, you know how to make a girl feel special" She removed her bra and pressed her chest against his, he moaned lightly then she started to push her hips down on his, making him moan a little louder

"Ooh, you like that?" Savannah started to move her hips up and down, she saw him starting to sweat, then she leaned down and licked his neck, she kissed him and kept grinding him

"Um, were kinda young to be doing this right?" Savannah shook her head, then pulled a condom out of her pocket

"I can take it, I'm prepared" Jacob felt cold then warm, he was still nervous, as both of them were virgins

"I think we should just wait, and not do it at your parents house" Savannah shook her head, then pushed her pants down and then unuttoned his jeans

"Just wait, i can, if you c-" Savannah grabbed his erect member through his boxers, then started to move her hand up and down

"I cant wait, so i dont think you will either" Jacob couldnt talk, he felt like his throat was closed up

"Now, for the next part" She grabbed Jacobs hands then placed them on her waist, she pulled his boxers and saw cum already dripping from his cock

"Ooh, already want me?" Jacob blushed and felt like he was a limp body

"Well, lets see what your like" Savannah pulled her panties down then revealed her wet vagina

Savannah positioned herself above him, then sat down on his cock, and moaned covering her mouth and Jacobs, he felt like he was going to heaven, she lowered herself more, until she couldnt fit anymore of him in her

"Ugh, i think i need that cond-" Savannah moved up then down, Jacob coughed then Savannah opened the condom and lifted herself, she placed it over his penis and made sure it would stay on, she lowered herself again, then felt him enter her again

"Sa-Savannah, i feel odd" Savannah smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him, she played with his tongue, then sat back up and pushed his cock in her again

"UGH, SA-SAVANNAH!" Jacob cummed and she felt it gush into the condom, his cock pulsed four times before going limp in her

"Wow, you make a lot of stuff" Jacob saw the condom, it was filled with semen, and it was slowly making its way to his base

"Well, good thing i have back ups" Savannah pulled his off, then dried his penis off, and used water to make it wet then dry it again, she went over to a drawer and took one out, then walked back over and placed it on his penis, she sat on his stomach and pushed his shoulder into the bed, she kissed him working her tongue around his, then rubbing his arms

"Your mine Jacob" She put his cock on her anus, then moved back, she started ti squeal, then she took a pencil from her desk and bit down on it, she pushed more of him in her, she saw him wincing and she smiled, still feeling the pain, but it felt to good to stop

"S-so how f-far am i?" Jacob held a shakey hand up and made an inch with his fingers, Savannah decided to get it over with, she pushed down and dropped the pencil, she felt his hips touching her bottom, then she moved up and slammed back down, feeling her split, she continued and Jacob moaned, she covered his mouth and worked him until she felt him pulsing in her, she slammed down one more time, then he tightened his muscles, she felt a warmth in her, and pulled up, and saw his condom filled again

"Wow, you got a big tank, but i think you need to refill, so lets stop for now" Jacob nodded then started panting, she walked over to a trash can and put the condoms in the very bottom, with the wrappers

"Ok, lets clean you up, your a hot sweaty mess" Jacob managed a weak smile, then thought of how lucky he was to have such a outgoing, and purseisive girlfriend, he cleaned himself, then pulled his boxers and jeans up, Savannah kept her bra off, but wore Jacobs shirt, it was big and it made room for her breasts

"Night Jacky" She wrapped her arms around his neck then laid on his chest

"Good ni-nigt Savannah" Jacob put his arms on her waist then pulled the covers back up

The next morning Savannah wakes up and sees Jacob sleeping still, he looked cute, like a person from an anime, but also smells something metallic she looks under her and she was bleeding, she covered her mouth and got up, she left the room quietly then returned, she cleaned everything up and went downstairs putting the sheets in the washing machine and then returning to him, she sprayed lysol in the air, and after a few second everything was fine, she laid on him then looked up at him a little

"Aww, hes so cute" Savannah rubbed his neck with her head then he woke up and sat up

"Oh, morning Savannah, i had such an odd dream, but it was a good one" Savannah nodded and thanked herself that he didnt remember actually having sex

"Oh, what was it about?" Jacob blushed then shook his head

"Actually it was really boring just ignore it" She now knew he was clueless

"Oh ok, well lets go get breakfast, and get dressed" Jacob nodded then got up, he felt sore around his waist, and saw Savannah walk a little odd

"You ok Savannah?" She nodded and said

"Just sore from laying down on you, your hips are big, so it was kinda odd feeling" Jacob aahhed then got dressed, he pulled on a long striped v neck, then saw her take his shirt off and put a new one on, she threw him his shirt and he looked odd

"Uh, how did my shirt get on you?" Savannah said three different things, and Jacob believed them, not wanting to press for more information

They went downstairs and Edward had made toast, eggs, and bacon

"Morning guys, sleep well?" Jacob nodded and Savannah smiled

"Can i have some advil? I slept wrong and my right hip hurts, i guess i slept on my hip" Edward said for her to take two then they began to eat

"So, Jacob are you good at boxing?" Jacob shook his head and smiled

"I've only boxed for a few years, I've lost and won, but thats about it, I've learned, and people call me a southpaw slugger, i dont know what it means, but thats what my instructor calls me" Edwards jaw dropped then he finished his food and waited for Jacob

"Hey Jacob can you help me with soemthing?" Jacob nodded and folloewd Edward to the garage, he pointed at a wave master, then said

"Can you help me with remembering the attacks, and counters?" Jacob smiled then walked over, her taught Edward three new stances, and five new punches, the franklin, spinning backfist, overcut, hook upper, and two elbows

"Wow *Wheeze* thanks buddy, your *Wheeze* really good" Jacob pat Edwards shoulder like his instructor did him, then Edwards smiled and said

"Jacob, my daughter is my life, she is everything to me, i would be honored to have you as a son in law, you could protect her when i wont be able to, please protect her when you can, and try your hardest" Jacob smiled widely then removed his hand

"I always do, and it would be an honor to have you as my father in law, thank you" Edward hugged Jacob then pat his back

"You need a shower as much as i do, you can use the one in our hall" Jacob thanked him, then walked in and upstairs going into the bathroom and undressing, he got his shampoo and body wash beforehand and set it in, he double checked the lock, then started the shower, he got in and let the water run over his body, he felt sore all over now, he had prcacticed for three hours with Edward, and no one even noticed, which was fine

"Ahh, just talk with Savannah then we can continue with our day" Jacob scrubbed his body making sure the sweat was off, he washed his hair, and then took some body wash he had and washed his body, he smelled like spearmint then stopped the shower and got out

"Ok, now i need to dry off, and i can talk to her" Jacob heard the door being knocked on then he finished drying off and opened the door while putting his shirt on

"Oh, sorry Jacob, um, are you done?" Mary was watching as Jacob collected his shampoo then body wash

"Yes, do you need something?" Mary held up a bunch of towels, Jacob took them and put them in a drawer he had seen them in, when looking for cloth

"Oh, thank you Jacob" Mary left and Jacob walked to Savannah's room, he knocked then heard her say 'come in' he walked in and saw her only in panties, and a bra

"Oh, Jacob, sorry" She put a shirt on then pants, and Jacob adverted his eyes as she did giving her privacy, when he felt something touch his lips he uncovered his eyes and saw Savannah kissing him, she pushed his back onto the door and he was curious as to what she was doing

"Um, Savannah? What are you doi-" Jacob felt her press up against him then kiss him mid sentence

"I'm making you nervous, what else?" Jacob blushed then asked

"Why?" Savannah smiled and took her shirt off, she locked the door than guided Jacobs shoulders to her bed, she shoved him onto it, then climbed onto him, and turned him on his side

"Well, i want to sleep more, i rudely woke you up, and it is twelve, so an hour should be fine, you can leave whenever anyway" She got next to him and scooted very close to him, she made him spoon her, then she took her pants off, and pushed her bottom onto his waist, he moaned lightly then wrapped his arms around her accepting her body

"Well, i think we can s-" Jacob felt her pushed her waist even harder into his waist, he moaned and she turned the unbuttoned his pants while kissing him, she broke the kiss and saw he was hard again, already cumming a little, she turned again and pushed her bottom onto his rod, he moaned louder, then he couldnt hold himself back, Jacob ripped his boxers off and then pulled her panties to her knees, then plunged his cock into her butt, making her squeal and grip the covers hard, she lifted a leg onto his, and he rubbed her leg as he pulled back, she put her hand on it and squeezed his hand ready for him to go again, he pushed forward, and she, turned her head to his, then kissed him moaning into his mouth, he pulled out then pushed in over and over until he felt the urge, the urge to splurge, he cummed in her butt and pulled out, he felt both their bodys relax then he saw the cum dripping out of her anus, he lifted her onto him, and saw a towel over at a hamper, he got up and went over to grab it, it had red stuff on it but he ignored it, and then gave it to Savannah who cleaned herself up, then said

"I'll go use the bathroom, and get the rest out, thanks big guy" She wobbled a little then put her cloths on and walked out leaping across the hall into the bathroom and closing the door

"DID I JUST RAPE HER!?" Jacob felt horrible, he thought she was just teasing him, but he went all the way, he felt his body start to sweat, and then he got the chills, his breathing was stuttered and he felt sick, like he just killed a dog or animal

After a few minutes, Savannah came in and saw Jak fully clothed crying in a corner

"Jacob?! Whats wrong?" She walked over and saw Jacob raise his head, his eyes were red, and his face was wet, his hair had also started to wet at the edges

"I-I FORCED YOU TO DO THAT!" Jacob coughed then started to shake, Savannah looked over at the bed, then thought

"He thinks he forced me to have sex?" Savannah decided to make him feel bad, so she could use this later

"Its ok, i just couldnt move, you did what you were thinking i wanted" Jacob recalled she had said thanks and called him big guy

"But why did you thank me and call me big guy?" Savannah knew what to say and said

"Because i needed to get away and get your stuff out of me" Jacob coughed then slapped himself

"I-I'm sorry" Savannah felt bad now, he didnt want to do that, but she forced him to

"Its ok, just make sure we are protected when we do it legally" Jacob slowly rose his head and nodded

"Now clean yourself up and lets go out, i want to go to the beach, its only a few minutes away, and i asked my mom to take us, so did you bring a swim suit or shorts?" Jacob didnt like the ocean or sea, but he wanted to make her feel better so he nodded since he had shorts

"Ok, well then lets go, were fed and all ready, dont be sad just be happy, its not a bad thing that you did that" Jacob now thought he did rape her, and he also classified himself as an abusive boyfriend

After they packed and set up, they got into an almost new Chevy fusion

"Thanks Mrs. Mary" Mary smiled in the mirror and Savannah was next to Jacob, she smiled at her mother and mouthed

"Thanks mom, this is going to be awesome" They had planned for her mother to leave them there until eight, and before they left Mary called Jacobs mother who instantly agreed to him sleeping over again

"So, Jacob, you said you box?" Jacob nodded then Mary aahhed and said

"Edward really appreciates you helping him, i havent seen him that happy in a while" Jacob felt horrible, they had a man to man talk and Jacob, broke the promise he made, he hurt Savannah, or scarred her, he didnt know, but she seemed fine with everything

"Yes, it was fun teaching someone who actually cares, instead of just trying to use force on everything" They conversed for a while then got to the beach, and Savannah said she had to use the bathroom, so Mary waved as they got out, and Jacob carried the bag while waiting outside the bathroom

"Jacob, can you help me with my swim suit?" Jacob nodded then looked in the bathroom, it was a small room with only one toilet, it wasnt a full bathroom, so they could lock it

"Thanks i need my strap to be hooked" Savannah tooker her shirt then pants off, and her panties, Jacob felt bad once more seeing her naked, but helped her until she said

"Jacob are you still sad about that thing?" Jacob stopped helping and backed up, she turned at him, and he lowered his head

"Jacob, you know i still like you right, even more now?" Savannah walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her half naked body against his, then kissed him

"You know, were in a private area now, you could do it, and i would let you" Jacob felt his penis get hard, then he turned Savannah and pinned her to the wall, kissing her and rubbing her vagina feeling her get wet, she started to stroke his cock and then reached down his shorts and started to jerk him off

"UGH, JACOB" Savannah felt him push his fingers in her tender part, he pushed in and out, then she unbuttoned his shorts and pushed her waist onto his, and made him moan, she grabbed his cock, then stuck it in her wet pussy, he moaned again and she did as well, she moved his hands to her breasts then he gently grabbed them, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he put her back to the wall pushing his member into her, and repeating she moaned as he moved her bikini bottom then he stopped and set her down, he got on his knees and stuck his tongue in her, she felt him and grabbed the back of his head pushing it into her

"Ugh, Jacob harder, more!" Jacob complied and started eating her out, then stood up again and licked his lips, he turned her and bent her over, then pushed his cock into her bottom and moaned as he screwed her harder and harder

"JACOB, HARDER!" Jacob started to slam his waist into her bottom, she stood straight and turned her head kissing him, as he pressed her against the wall

"FUCK ME JACOB!" Savannah started to pant as then she turned her body, she got on her knees and put his cock in her mouth, then started to lick the tip, he moaned and she went farther and farther every few seconds, then started to shove his cock down her throat, she felt him tense his chest, she stood up and turned putting her butt on his penis, then filling her with cum, he put his hands on the wall pushing her against it, they both grunted then he pulled out and got toilet paper to wipe his friend off, then more to clean Savannah, she sat on the toilet then pushed the remains out, she saw Jacob smile at her, then she smiled back, they got dressed and left to the water, it was cold but Jacob constantly pushed his body on hers making her warm, and keeping her close, they got out far, and Jacob carried her on his shoulders, she looked back and saw the land was rather far so she lowered herself and said

"You feeling up for another round?" Jacob nodded then she put her hands on his shoulders, he unbuttoned his shorts, then pulled her bottom off and put it in his pocket, she felt him poking her thigh she looked down then lowered herself into the water, Jacobs head went back, then he wrapped his arms around her, she lifted and dropped herself over and over, making him moan, and then after a few minutes, she felt him push into her, she got as low as she could on him, the felt the warmth of his juices flow into her, she moaned and let the moment last for at least aminute, then romved her part from his, he put her bottom on, then smiled smugly as he put his suit on

"You have to carry me to the car, on your shoulders, after all this i cant walk, so your my ride" Jacob thought for a moment then said

"You've had a few rides already" She smacked his head and he laughed then walked her to shore, they knew it was still day out since the sun was still up, but after a lot of sex, and playing, they saw Savannah's mother pull into the parking lot, Jacob walked over and carried Savannah to the car, her knees buckled every step, so he pulled her legs down a little to keep her from falling, she rested her breasts on his head, and her mother only paid attention to her phone, they got to the car and Jacob set her in her seat, then got into the other seat

"You guys have fun?" Jacob and Savannah nodded then Savannah scooted closer to Jacob, he smirked and then chuckled

"Something funny guys?" Mary looked back at Savannah then Jacob, and Jacob said

"No, just a funny group of people i saw, they were playing volleyball with a pineapple, and they were good, it was funny" Savannah did recall him pointing it out, while he pounded her in the water again

"Oh, well that would be a sight to see" The group sat in silence as they got home, Savannah told Jacob about the plan, then he agreed, he packed for three days, just in case he needed more cloths

The two went straight to the showers, and got cleaned quickly, then went to Savannah's room

"So, what do you wanna do big guy?" Savannah was behind Jacob while he was on his phone she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind then licked his neck, he felt a chill go down his spine

"Well, i was thinking of sleeping, since it is seven thirty, and you had to work a lot today" Savannah shook her head then said

"I was relaxed if not more today" She grabbed his bicep then pulled it down, she unbuttoned his pants then pulled them along with his boxers down, he pulled her pants and her panties down, then he felt her put his cock into her mouth, he started to lick her, then he stuck his tongue in and he sucked on her clitoris, she sucked on his tip, then moved her hand over his shaft and moved it up and down, until she was putting it down her throat and she stopped, then moaned as he kept licking her, she turned and sat on his stomach, she stuck his shaft in between her cheeks then teased him, and pushed his tip in her vagina over and over, then pushed down on it and felt her bottom stretch on his waist covering his hips, he moaned then put his hands on her hips, then lifted her and pushed her down, she moaned and after at least twenty strong pushes he slammed her down and kept himself in her, he cummed and she felt it ooze out of her, she laid on his chest, then got up and locked the door

"Dont want any unwanted guests" She sat on his penis again and laid back down, he turned her and sat up, he held her arms back and started to bounce her on his cock, she moaned as he did it, then he let go and she pushed his knees to bounce, she felt him rest his head on her shoulder, then rub his cheek on hers licking her earlobe and her neck, after a few more minutes, he pushed her shoulders down and filled her one last time

"Today, *Pant* was the *Pant* best day ever" Savannah nodded then said

"Tomorrow will be better, I'm all yours" Jacob felt her arms wrap around his neck, then she kissed him pushing his head down and playing with his mouth, he kissed back and their tongues wrestled, Jacob then felt her lean to his shoulder and start to nibble on his neck, it felt good, then she moved back up to his mouth, she nibbled on his lip then when it started to bleed she leaned up and licked her lips

"You taste good, even better than cute boyfriend" She kissed him and grabbed his hair trying to make his mouth fully envelope hers, then she switched it and kept kissing, she slowly undressed and when she was fully naked, she stood above him, and whipped her hair back, then sat on his cock hard pushing all the way in a single push, he moaned then coughed and she bounced, slamming down on him, making him shake a little, after a few more minutes he cummed again in her, then they were done, she cleaned herself and Jacob cleaned himself, they were in her room for three hours having constant sex, until she fell asleep in his arms

The end

(I hope you liked my first story, Jacob if you read this, tell me what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

*One year after their first time having sex, at their graduation*

"I gott use the bathroom, be right back guys" Jacob and his friends walked over to a bathroom and everyone went in and used it then came out and saw their girlfriends waiting

"Oh, hey guys, whats up?" Jacobs friends Dwyane came over holding his diploma and smiling and put an arm around Jacobs shoulder

"Nothin, just waitin for the rest of our friends" Dwayne nodded then said

"Any a you gonna be gettin that special celebration? We can go to a club downtown" Jacob shook his head, he had to clean his apartment up, then take his diploma to his parents so they could file it and keep it safe, Jacob wouldnt

"I gave Jacob his celebration, like nine months ago, i know he wants another though" Jacob blushed as Savannah walked up holding her hat and diploma

"JACOB!? You fucked already?!" Jacob nodded slowly then Savannah came over and pulled on his tie

"Yea, and he was like a machine, we did it everywhere, on the beach, in the water, in my room, in the bathroom, you name it" Savannah kissed him and Dwayne started laughing with all of their friends

"Well, Jacob you never told me dat, you need to open up more" Jacob gave him the finger then they laughed

"I gotta go to my apartment and clean up, my parents are coming in a few days, and i also need my diploma filed, so i'll see you later" Dwyane raised a hand then said

"But before you go, can i get some of h-" Jacob scowled at him and shook his head, he walked over to his motorcycle after putting his armor on, and storing his other cloths

"JACOB, wait let me come with you" Jacob turned and saw Savannah, she had normal cloths on and her backpack

"But you've never ridden before, not with someone" Savannah got on the back and wrapped her arms around his chest

"But you'll keep me safe" Jacob sighed, then took a second helmet out, and she put it on, it smelled like him, and she loved it, he clicked something on his then spoke, and she heard something in the helmet

"Ok, ready? hold on tight" Jacob started the motorcycle and revved the engine, it was takashi ninja, so it was queit then loud, he shot forward, and Savannah held on tight, she was scared, but she had a strong grip for sure

After a long ride to his apartment, he parks the bike, then get off, and helps her with the helmet

"So how did it go?" Savannah hugged him and said

"IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Jacob was surprised, usually people hate riding on others for their first time

"Well, thats cool, we better get in, its almost two, so i need to hurry, so i can celebrate with some time to myself, or you if you wanna stay over" Savannah thought then nodded, they were both eighteen now

"Ok, come on, i have a second bed i can use, i dont want you missing out on your shut eye" Savannah loved Jacobs humbleness and his kindness, they walked up to the second floor, then he inserted a keycard into a lock, and it opened

"Make yourself comfortable, do whatever you like" Savannah walked in, everything was neat, no trash, no cloths anywhere, just neat

"What are yu going to clean?" Jacob pointed over at his kithcen table, it had stuff from breakfast on it

"I thought you said you needed to hurry?" Jacob nodded and smiled at her

"I'm clean, i need to be clean, it bugs me knowing i left that out" Savannah sat on his couch and he put the dishes in the sink after cleaning them, then sat next to her

"So, what do you do in your spare time here?" Jacob got up and went over to a door, he opened it and it was his room, it was small, and it only had a tv, a dresser, a bed, and two chairs

"I play my games, and watch tv, the other tv works and all that, but i like to be in a more private area" Savannah nodded and went over to his bed, she saw him take his armor off then put it on a rack with hooks, it made him look like a soldier, that was from the future, he sat in a chair across from her and took his phone out to check the time, when he looked up Savannah was in front of him

"Oh, whats up?" Savannah smiled, then sat on his lap, and stuck her legs through the chairs arm rests, then put her hands on the back of the chair

"Remember that celebration for graduation?" Jacob nodded then opened his mouth, but closed it after

"How about we do it now, since we have time, and no one cane stop us" Savannah kissed him, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, after a minute or so of making out, she felt his friend on her

"Oh, you already want to play?" Jacob nodded while blushing, then he saw her pull the pair of leggings she was wearing down, and her panties

"Your turn big guy" Jacob hadnt heard her call him big guy in a long time, he followed and revealed his already wet tipped penis

"Wow, you havent prcticed, or done it yourself?" Jacob nodded then she sat down on him making him moan, but only teasing him

"Since you dont keep protection around, and I'm on the pill, lets just use the other hole" Savannah moved her bottom above his penis then grabbed it, she postitioned her butt oved him, and slowly sat down on him, making him moan and shake a little

"Ahh, your still big, and bigger if i remember, so lets try something my girlfriends taught me" Savannah slowly went down, until she was flat on him, and his was completely inside her

"Ready?" Jacob nodded weakly, then she squeezed her butt muscles making him moan loud, then she saw his head lean forward, she pushed it back up, holding the bottom of his jaw, then kissed him aggrsively and played with his tongue

"AHH, F-FUCK" Jacob, felt something coming from his penis, then Savannah loosened her muscles, and she felt his fluid dripping out of her

"Well, i think round one was a success, how about a little bet for round two?" Jacob nodded again then Savannah said

"Whoever cums first, which will be you, will suck the other one off, or eat out, deal" Jacob nodded, either way was fine to him, and after a few minutes, he was hard again, she grabbed his cock, and shoved in her immediatly making him moan loudly then he grabbed her waist, she started to slam down on him instead, pounding her insides, as they both moaned, then Savannah kissed him, and pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva between their tongues

"Oh my go-FUCK" Jacob slammed her hips down onto his, and he felt his penis pulse in her twice then she slumped onto him, panting and him panting with her

"I win, so now we wait for you to catch your breath" After a few minutes, they cleaned up and waited, they were both back at their full strength, and Savannah said

"Well what are you waiting for loser? come on" Jacob fell to his knees then pulled her pants and panties down, he shoved his face into her vagina and started to lick visciously, she grabbed his hari and pushed his head in more, she felt her knees start to buckle, then Jacob held them in place

"J-Jacob, move to a wall" Jacob stood up and walked her to a wall, then got on his knees and continued, she pulled his hair, and moaned in delight

"F-FUCK ME JACOB!" She pushed his head into her harder, then she felt something warm in her vagina, and Jacob pulled back with her discharge covering his moutg, and dripping from his chin

"Jacob, oh my gosh I'm so so-" Jacob held a finger up then swallowed, and licked his lips

"Your still sweet, you havent changed much either" Savannah blushed then he stood up and got close to her

"So what now big girl?" Savannah moved her body close to his then grabbed his shirt and turned him around, pinning his back on the wall, she kissed him, and tasted herself, it was sweet, and then she put her hand on his penis and stroked, it he moaned every few seconds, when she pushed it against him, then pulled it, she led him to his room and laid him on his bed

"Just like the first time, huh?" Jacob nodded then she pulled her pants and panties down, she crawled on Jacobs bed meeting his face, she unbuttoned his pants again, then pulled his boxers down

"Why do keep these cloths on?" Jacob shrugged then she kissed him, and laid her body on his rubbing his hard penis with her wet vagina

"Now what? i gotta turn around" Savannah flipped her body over, and felt his member between her cheeks

"Ok, so how do i do this?" Savannah turned up to Jacob then said

"I'm flexible, so let me do the work" She sat up, and put her legs on either side of his, then sat down on his cock, making him grip the covers on the bed, and tighten his muscles

"Oh, did i hit something sensitive?" She smiled at Jacob who was closing one eye and wincing at the feeling

"Like your dick maybe?" Savannah lifted herself up, then lowered and she saw Jacobs hands tighten on the sheets every few sets, then she turned on him, and put her hands on his stomach, using him as support to lift up and lower even quicker

"Oh m-my gosh, I-I'm going to die so hap-" Jacob felt her sit down on him and tighten her muscles, it hurt but felt good to him, she rested her legs on either side of his waist, and watched him let go of the covers, and smile at her

"Half full, or not even close?" Jacob held up two fingers then Savannah giggled

"I dont know, you've a lot come out of you, but you sure seem hard a-" She felt something warm go into her, then she smiled

"Now your half full" Jacob nodded then looked over at his bedside, he grabbed a towel, he used when working out, and gave it to her

"Thank you, i'll only be a second" Savanna hopped off of him, then left to wipe herself off, and use the bathroom, to get anything else out

"Fuckin A, i need another towel" Jacob looked down and saw his cock was covered in semen, and his waist had dried semen all over it

After a while, he decided to use an old shirt that didnt fit him, and he cut cloth out, then wet it and wiped himself off

"Do you really not have any other towels?" Jacob nodded, then Savannah rolled her eyes

"You have like ten wash cloths, use one of those" Jacob laughed a little then put the cloth on the cut shirt

"People wipe their hands off with those, this towel, only i use, and you i guess, so i try to be considerate" Savannah loved Jacob even more now and wanted him constantly

"Your the nicest person i know, thank you Jacob for dating me, and fucking me" Jacob laughed then hugged her and he smelled like his cologne, it was nice and she wanted him again, she dropped the towel and as Jacob bent down to get it, she pushed his shoulders down, and he looked up at her, she moved his head forward, and he knew what to do, he wrapped his arms around her waist, then started to make her feel good

"Jacob, on the table" Jacob lifted he onto the table, and sat her down, she laid on her back and pressed his head in, her knees went behind his neck, pushing down constantly, then she felt the warmness in her again, she felt her cum in his mouth, and she kept his head on her, making him swallow, she let go of his hair when she jnew he did and he looked up with some still on his chin, she smiled at him then hopped off the table

"Still sweet?" Jacob nodded and wiped his chin

"Well, are you done or do you wanna keep going?" Jacob was tired, so he said he was going to sit on the couch, he walked over to it, and sat down, Savannah of course sat on his lap, and rested her breasts on his chest

"So, you tired yet?" Savannah nodded the nuzzled his neck, then bit it a little, he flinched and then moved his head back, she licked the spot, and saw she bit him with her canine, and he was bleeding a little, she licked his neck, and he shivered when she did

"S-Savannah, your really soft" Jacob rubbed her body, and she moved his hands to her breasts while she licked him

"You know what to do" Jacob squeezed gently, and she moaned, as she did, she moved her hips on him, grinding his, and resulted in him moaning

"I can barely keep my hands up" Jacob though but some how found the strength to keep them up

"Harder Jacob, but soft as well" Jacob squeezed harder then moved his head forward and cupped on of her breasts in his mouth, then sucked and let go, she moaned and shoved his head in farther, trying to make him suck fully on her breast

"N-now, the other" Jacob moved his head and started sucking her other breast

"Ok, now here" Jacob looked up and saw her pointing to her neck, he moved to her neck and started to suck and move his tongue around

"Here" Savannah moved his head down, then stood on the couch and leaned forward planting her hips on his face, while pushing his face into her, and his head back into the couch, he grabbed her bottom, and she moaned, he felt her clitoris in his mouth, so he played with it, and then she lowered onto his penis, she grabbed it and stuck it into he vagina

"I want you, your mine Jacob, so whats the point if were gonna be like this for a long time" Jacob helped her and made sure he would cum outside

"Ok, ready?" Jacob nodded then she oved quickly over him, covering his penis, and making him moan lightly then when she lifted, he moaned again, it was like he was sticking his cock in a tight hole, like getting your finger stuck with a ring, but the ring can come off if it wants

"UGH, FUCK ME JACOB!" Savannah started to move faster they both said the others name, and after the twentieth time she went down, he lifted her up and after a few seconds, he cummed on his chest, and kissed him forcing her tongue in his mouth

"Your to innocent not to screw Jacob, I'm sure no one knows how much you and i have had sex, or if you even have a girlfriend, but we can wait to go to college, or go, we do have the same college application turned in and accepted" Jacob and her could do this in school, but only in their dorms, and Savannah didnt care, she would take the blame if she needed to

"I'm not innocent, am i?" Savannah nodded then got off and gave him the wet cloth to clean himself with, they went to his room, Jacob only wearing his boxers, and Savannah wearing only Jacobs original shirt, then they fell asleep Jacob spooning Savannah

The end

(Jacob, i saw you messaged me on kik to make another one, here you go, i'll make a third if you'd like, but thats the last)


	3. Chapter 3

*Two years after graduating, Jacob and Savannah are in their dorms getting ready for class, they have the first two, then Jacob has two more classes, while Savannah has one*

"God, i hate these uniforms they make us wear" The uniform consisted of a short skirt, a black shirt with a logo on it, then pair of shoes that were a faded black

"Yea, only two more years, and we can get the fuck outta here, and get any job we want, its a good time for us to be alive and the jobs are great" Savannahs roomate, Elly, she was like her sister, that she never had, she was exactly like her but she had green eyes, and she was also shorter

"Well, at least i have you and Jacob" They both finished and as they grabbed their bags they heard a knock, their escort

"Hey Jacob, Savannahs getting her things" Jacob had a stubble and was even taller than before standing at six three and looked even friendlier

"Oh ok, thanks El" Elly sat Jacob at Savannahs desk and they waited for her to come out, she had trouble keeping her satchel in one place

"Ok, I'm r- Oh hey Jacob" Savannah walked over to him and kissed him, Elly gagged then laughed

"You two are so cute, he's like your personal giant, and your like his little doll" They all laughed as they walked out, and walked to class

"Oh, yea i need to take my thing, its in my bag, Jacob can you watch it while i take it, i'll just be in the bathroom" Elly waved goodbye, and would see them in class, Jacob waited then heard Savannah curse

"You all right?" Savannah didnt reespond, and Jacob asked again

"Yea i just lost the last one, i have more in my bag, can you give them to me?" Jacob was hesitant, but he got her pills then walked in and gave them to her

They heard two voices coming into the room, Jacob ran into a stall with Savannah, the two came in the walked in the stalls at the very end

"Are they almost done?" Jacob poked his head out above the stall to see if they were still in the stall, he saw them talking in front of them, they were skipping class

"What do we do, their not leaving?" Savannah thought then said

"Ok, I'm going to get out of the stall, you wait for me to talk them into helping me with something, then run out" Jacob nodded and was ready to get out, when Savannah walked out, he heard one of the girls

"Ha, look its Savannah, slutty as ever" Jacob never knew anyone who was rude to her, but he was always around her unless it was in her last class

"Cassandra, Lily, what are you doing, class is in like five minutes?" Lily smirked at her and said

"What are you doing? why arnt you in class?" Savannah put a hand on her hip and looked at her

"I just got out of a stall, what do you think i was doing?" Cassandra looked at the stall and saw Jacobs shoes

"Hey why are guys shoes and pants in th-" Cassandras mouth opened wide, then she smiled at Savannah

"So whos your friend?" Jacob cursed to himself, then Savannah said

"He's my boyfriend, he was giving me something while i was in the bathroom" Lily laugehd then said

"What? was he giving you head?" Jacob cursed at her under his breath still not coming out

"Ok, lover boy, come on out" Jacob cursed then walked out not wanting her to make a scene

"Jacob? your Savannahs boyfriend? why would you date someone like her?" Jacob wrapped his arm aorund her shoulder and smiled at her

"Because i've been with her for three and a half years, and i dont think i would want to date anyone else" Cassandra laughed then pointed at him

"Take off you pants and fuck Savannah, or we'll tell the police, you were peeping on us" Jacobs jaw dropped then he looked at Savannah, she looked at Cassandra then Jacob, then Lily

"And what your gonna watch?" Cassandra nodded then told Lily to wait outside and tell if anyone was coming in

"Well, do it, go, hurry" Savannah looked at Jacob then kissed him pushing him into a stall wall, then wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his chest

"What is wrong with you lady, your messed up" Cassandra gave Jacob the finger, then he felt Savannah unbutton his pants

"WOAH, wait on moment, are you fucking serious!?" Cassandra nodded then walked over to Jacob and pushed his chest against the stall

"Fuck each other, or i scream" Jacob sighed, then Savannah pulled her skirt down, and Jacob did his pants

"Ok, Savannah, ahem, you ready?" Savannah nodded and Jacob pulled her close shoving his cock in her ass, while he moved her panties to the side

"UGH, god damn" Savannah felt him push all the way in, and it hurt, but she liked it

"Cassandra, your disgusting" Savannah felt Jacobs hand between her legs and he moved the the panties again, then started to finger Savannah

"Wow, Jacob, i didnt know you were experienced, now eat her" Jacob looked at Cassandra weird then she motioned for him to go, he got on his knees and pulled Savannahs panties down, he started to lick her, then he stuck his tongue in her, she pulled his hair and pushed his face in her, she didnt care about Cassandra, only Jacob

"Ugh, more" Jacob complied and Cassandra laughed as he pushed in

"Jacob, only stop when she cums, if she doesnt then dont move" Jacob gave Cassandra the finger, then she walked over and pushed his head into Savannah more, she felt warm and cummed in his mouth

"Swallow, doggy" Jacob swallowed it then wiped his chin, and Cassandra clapped

"Bravo, now get out" Jacob and Savannah dressed, then left Jacob felt terrible, and Savannah felt sick

"I'm sorry, i shouldnt have made you come in, i should have walked out" Jacob didnt respond, he just stared ahead

"Jacob, I'm sorry, please, look at me and smile, please?" Jacob turned and pinned her to the wall with her shoulders

"Savannah, i was forced to fuck you, that isnt a good thing, its abusive, or something, what if she told me to bite you, or strangle you, for SEX, what if she said pull her hair or to ejaculate in you?!" Savannah relized now if Jacob was told to do that, he wouldnt but, he would get arrested for peeping

"But you wouldnt..would you?" Jacob shook his head, she was right, he would rather get arrested than hurt her, or make her pregnant

"Thank you Jacob" Savannah kissed him and hugged his chest, they walked to class, and were left with only thirty seconds to get their seats and get their things ready, they took two minutes, but there was a lecture, so they were fine

*After the day, and all the class's are done, Savannah is in her dorm with Jacob and Elly"

"So why did you guys take five minutes to get a pill down, and walk to a class two doors down?" Savannah explained it, and Elly watched Jacob the entire time

"JACOB, YOU DID THAT!?" Elly stood up and he nodded his head, she walked over and slapped him

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER PREGNANT, SHE'S IN COLLEGE" Jacob turned his head back and nodded

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" Jacob looked up and then looked at Savannah

"I'm sorry" Elly got ready to slap him again, he didnt move, he just looked at the ground, and Savannah was watching, she didnt want to anger Elly but she didnt want to see Jacob hurt, but he was strong, those slaps were nothing

"GOD I HATE YOU, YOUR A PIG, YOU DISGUSTING THING, GET OUT!" Elly slapped him one more time then he stood up, and walked to the door

"Jacob, wait lets talk" Jacob opened the door and left

"SAVANNAH DUMP HIM, HE DID THAT TO YOU AND YOUR FINE!?" Savannah nodded her head and smiled at Elly nercously

"We've been having sex since we were seventeen, it was just odd having someone watch" Ellys jaw dropped then she sat next to Savannah

"So, he was the one who felt bad, your fine with this?" Savannah nodded and Elly covered her mouth

"Oh my gosh, i didnt know he was the one who was being made" Savannah looked at the door then at Elly

"I was supposed to do him, and he didnt want to, but i convinced him, then when we got out, he told me that he would rather be arrested than have to do that, but since i made him, he did it" Elly then stood up and got on her phone, she called Jacob and told him to come back

After Jacob came back Elly sat him between Savannah and her

"Jacob, I'm sorry for doing that, i didnt mean what i said, its just thats so bad, i didnt want to slap you, but i was so angry, I'm sorry" Jacob smiled at her then spoke

"I accept your apology, now what should we do to distract ourselves?" Savannah looked at Elly and then Jacob she kissed Jacob, then sat in his lap

"WAOH, HOLD UP, LET ME GO REAL QUICK!" Elly went into another room, and heard Savannah call her back in

"Elly, hold his arms down" Jacob looked at her then Elly

"WHAT!?" Both Jacob and Elly said, then Savannah motioned at his arms, Elly sighed then got on the bed and held his arms down

"So, whats going on n-" Jacob felt Savannahs hips on his, he winced, then started to breath heavier

"Um, do i really need to be here for this?" Savannah nodded then she pointed to Jacobs face

"What?" Savannah bounced on Jacob then pointed to his face

"Ok, yea no, I'm fine, thats way over the boundry line, I'll just get his arms" Savannah pulled Ellys hips forward, and she could either fall onto Jacobs chest, or sit up, but on his face, she chose number two

"SORRY JACOB" Elly let go of his arms, then tried to back off, but Savannah pulled her on, and sat her down hard, Jacob was just waiting, his face was in her, and she was wearing very tight leggings, that gave her an indent of where her vigina was

"Jacob, lick her, but gently" Jacob tried to sit up, but couldnt

"WHAT!?" Jacob said again then Elly said

"Just do it, if i can leave i will after this" Jacob felt off, then slowly licked her, and stuck his tongue in her through her panties and leggings

"Ugh, actually a little more" Jacob did so, and Elly moaned, she pressed down a little, and Savannah removed her hands from Ellys hips

"Ok, now Jacob, lick her, but with no block" Jacob felt Elly tap him, then he pulled her wet leggings and panties away, he saw her vagina and licked it, she moaned loudly then placed her hands on his chest, pushing her bottom down, making his tongue go in more

"More, suck on it all" Jacob started to suck on it eating her slowly, then Savannah pulled his pants down, and his boxers, Elly saw his cock and her eyes went wide

"HOLY SHIT" Savannah pulled her pants down, then her panites, and stuffed his penis in her vagina, making her moan, she was facing Elly and placed her hands on Jacobs stomach, pushing down and making him moan into Elly

"Savannah, hes r-really GOOD" Elly felt warm, then something came out of her, and onto Jacobs mouth, he coughed then continued

"Jacob oh my god I'm sorry, are you ok?" Jacob made a thumbs up, then pulled her down and used his hands to make he flatter, she moaned loudly, then Savannah felt warm, she cummed on his penis and he moaned more, she was now able to move faster on him, and she moved from her vagina to her butt, then filled her with his penis and made him moan

"Jacob, do you want me to anything else?" She felt Jacob shake his head, then she saw Savannah point to his arms, the made a motion for holding on, Elly placed her hands over his arms, and she felt the tension his arms were making, he was strong, and Elly want more of him now

"S-Savannah, can we switch, my legs are feeling a little tired" Jacob removed his hands then felt Elly move over, he saw Savannah then she put her vagina over his mouth

"How do i do this?" Elly pointed to his penis, and Savannah shook a little

"Slowly, since your new, and careful" Elly nodded then positioned her vagina above his cock, she looked at Savannah who motioned with her hand to switch somthing

"Your butt, its harder to do, but if he cums in you, you wont get pregnant unless you get it inside you vagina" Elly was hesitant then slowly put his penis in her, it felt like he was strtching her, and she managed to get halfway before breathing in heavily, then continuing

"Ho-how far d-do i go, its hard" Savannah pointed to the bottom of Jacobs penis, then Elly nodded weakly, she decided to make it easier, but it would hurt a lot, she asked Jacob to grab her legs, then pull them from under her, he grabbed them then asked if she was ready

"Ready?" Elly nodded and he pulled her legs up, she slid down onto his waist whole covering her mouth and trying not to tear up

"You ok El?" Elly moaned then moved up slowly, then down slowly, making Jacob moan into Savannah

"Just say when to switch ok?" Elly nodded then moved up a little faster, while Savannah was pushing her vagina into Jacobs mouth, making him grab her legs and push a little, then he asked himself why not, he pushed her legs up and they went straight, her entire weight went into his head, he pulled down, getting as much as he could in his mouth, Savannaj moaned and grabbed his hair

"UGH, JACOB!" Jacob felt himself cum inside Elly, and she sat down on him, he could barely see her resting her hands on his stomach and breathing heavy, while Savannah moved her body off of Jacobs, then she laid next to him, breathing heavy, she was almost at climax, and asked Elly to move, Elly pulled herself off of Jacob and stood up holding her bottom, then wobbled to the bathroom, they heard the shower turn on, then Savannah sat on his cock, which had gotten hard again, and she moved up and down four or five times until she cummed on him again

"Lets go join our friend in the shower" Savannah took her shirt and bra off, then walked over to the bathroom, she entered and saw Elly fingering herself, she had cum in her butt not in her vagina

"Oh, still a little happy huh?" Elly turned and saw Savannah was naked

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Savannah walked over and opened the cutain she got in an started to rub her fingers on Ellys vagina, making her moan

"Jacobs coming soon, so get ready, since we have water, it will go in a little easier" Elly just wanted to feel more of Jacob in her, then Jacob came in and got in the shower with them, then tub was rather big and it could hold four people max

"Jacob, i think you did a good job, but you may want to fill her belly" Jacob looked at her then Elly, she walked over to him and turned around

"Go, on Jacob, it should be easier with water" Jacob grabbed her waist, then moved his penis into he butt and she moaned, then pointed to the wall, Jacob pressed her against the wall, as he thrusted in her, making her moan, and almost cry, she loved it, and was lifted up twice, then she felt him tense up, she pushed down and he filled her with cum, he backed away, and she felt it slowly drip down her legs

"W-wow that was the best thing i have ever felt in my life" Elly walked over to Jacob then got on her knees and grabbed his penis, then stuck it in her mouth, she moved her tongue around it making him grip the shower curtains, then Savannah came over and kissed him, while rubbing his side with her breasts

"O-oh, god that feels go-good" He felt himself get warm, then he moved Elly out of the way, and he cummed in the shower

"I would have let you cum in my mouth, your already in me" She got close to him, and rubbed her breasts on him, Savannah got in front of him and put his penis between her legs, teasing him, he grabbed her bottom, then put his penis in her butt, she grabbed his shoulders, and watched as the water hit his chest, she kissed him and was going to wrap her arms around his neck, but her lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, she felt something rubbing her vagina, Jacob was bouncing her on him, while Elly continued to wash her bottom and body

"YES, HARDER!" Jacob pushed her against the wall and pounded her insides, makeing her moan and grip his shoulders, digging her nails into his body, the she felt warmth in her, he set her down and Elly walked over, then switched with Savannah

"Damn, you two have more stamina than me times two" Elly pushed him on the wall and then felt his arms, he lifted her up and placed her on his cock, she grabbed his arms, and shut her eyes withstanding the pain, he slammed her waist into his and made her moan, when he stopped, he pulled her closer than ever and she felt him cum in her, he let go and she sat on the edge, then got out and laid on the rug

"One down, one to go eh?" Savannah turned to him, then pushed his back onto the wall, then lowered him with his soulders, he was laying on his back in the shower, then Savannah sat on his cock, shoving it into he ass clenching her muscles and making him moan, his hands twitched, then he grabbed her feet and pulled back, she was now being pulled into his hips, and she moaned he started to lift her up by her waist, then pushed her down more, she couldnt feel her hips anymore, and then started to push as well

"OH MY GOD!" Savannah cummed on his waist then visciously attacked his mouth with hers, she laid on him licked his tongue and inside of his mouth, she needed him inside her forever, she pulled his hair forward and he felt her start to jerk him off, he then saw her move onto him with her vagina, then slammed on him, smiling madly, after a few more, he was out of breath and he was to tired not to hold his load in, he cummed in her and she tightened her muscles then laid on Jacob in the shower, rubbing his chin and kissing him

"You two, are like made to have sex, Jacob, make your cock smaller for me next time, ok?" Jacob let out a weak laugh then got out and dried the two girls off with multiple towels, then carried each one to Savannahs bed, he laid in the middle of them and the spooned him, after a few minutes they all fell asleep, Jacob was the luckiest guy in the world

The end

(I hope you all enjoyed reading this, it was not very hard, or time consuming, and Savannah Jacob didnt make this, so dont give him the credit of someone elses work its rude, so yea, kid from the dmv, nice to meet you Jacob ;P)


End file.
